Many world governments are passing restrictions or complete prohibitions on the continued use of conventional incandescent light bulbs because of the relatively poor energy efficiency when compared to newer lighting technology, such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs). Despite the cheaper energy costs associated with CLFs, consumers are reluctant to adopt use of CFLs because they do not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Another drawback of CFLs relate to the environmental and health concerns due to the bulbs containing mercury.
There have been attempts in the art to provide coverings or caps to improve the appearance and/or protect the CFLs from breaking. The devices heretofore, however, have several drawbacks, and the most significant drawbacks include the inability of the cover to attach or secure to CFLs of different sizes; different base diameters; and different contours, and the inability to thread the CFLs to a light socket with the cover attached.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new cover for CFLs of a design having a variable fit or securement system that permits securing the cover to CFLs of various sizes and of various base constructions. There is also a need for a new cover for CFLs of a design that is attachable to the CFL prior to threading into a light socket and that facilitates the threading of the CFL into the light socket. There is also a need for a new cover for CFLs of a design that minimizes manufacture costs, thus permitting the cover to be sold a cost that is readily absorbable by the consumer market.